Le Retour de la Princesse
by Lyrasae-hime
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Shizuko, une jeune fille comme les autres, qui il y a cinq ans arriva dans le monde de Konoha. Se découvrant des origines mystérieuses la jeune femme se mit en quête de ses racines. La revoilà, cinq ans plus tard à Konoha. Suite d'une fiction à l'origine publiée sur The way of Naruto. Suit en grande partie le manga.


La jeune femme se tenait en position du lotus. Les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à éclairer son visage et les ombres ne faisaient que la rendre plus belle. Tout aurait pu paraître banal. Mais voilà, la tête de la jeune fille était dirigée vers le sol. Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un faire une position du lotus à l'envers, accroché sur une branche et défiant les lois de la gravité ? Non. Je m'en doutais.

- Oh ! Hime-sama ! Je peux savoir ce qu'on attend. Ça fait prêt de quatre heures qu'on poirote ici.

- Baka ! Si on le fait, c'est qu'il y a une raison, répliqua une autre femme.

La jeune femme semblait plongée dans sa méditation et le bruit de ses compagnons ne réussirait certainement pas à la déconcentrer. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, soudain, au loin, un bruissement semblable au bruit d'une lame que l'on sort de son fourreau se fit entendre. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et avec une grâce à en faire pâlir d'envie la plus grande gymnaste, atterrit sans bruit sur le sol.

- Hime-sama ! Vous êtes réveillée ?!

- A ton avis? Si je te parle actuellement c`est que je le suis.

- Baka! Hurla l`autre jeune femme.

- Et je ne dormais pas. Je méditais et écoutais.

- Ne ?! Y a pas un bruit ici !

- A part celui que tu fais saleté d'orage ambulant !

- Tout droit, environ quarante kilomètres.

- Oui, et alors?

- Combat, répondit la princesse.

Son interlocuteur la regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Un homme descendit d'un arbre.

- Je suppose qu'on y va Hime-sama ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et grimpa sur un magnifique animal. D'un mouvement de tête elle fit signe à ses compagnons d'y aller avant de rabattre la capuche de sa cape sur sa longue chevelure.

Plus loin, une jeune femme blonde fuyait en courant. Elle était blessée au niveau de l'estomac et sa cheville était enflée. Elle trébucha d'épuisement et s'étala sur le sol boueux. Une personne massive approcha prêt apparemment à la tuer. Un grognement se fit entendre, un jeune homme juché sur un chien visiblement lui aussi en mauvais état se posta entre l'homme et la jeune femme. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il fut projeté au loin. Il réfléchissait à toute allure pour sortir sa coéquipière de là. Leur assaillant sortait progressivement un nunchaku de sa manche et le faisait tourner. Sa lame semblait se charger de chakra et allait de plus en vite produisant un bruit strident qui lui fit grincer des dents. La blonde semblait paralysée par la peur, ses yeux bleus écarquillés fixant l'homme qui allait la tuer.

Un grondement d'orage se fit entendre et la foudre s`abattit sur leur assaillant. Deux personnes se tenaient devant son amie, une femme et un homme.

"La vache! Qu`est ce que t'es moche!" cria l'homme avec l'envie apparente d'énerver son adversaire. Ce qui semblait plutôt bien marcher vu qu'il fonça toutes dents dehors et l'arme au poing. La jeune femme, quant-à elle, fit alors plusieurs signes de la main avant de s'envoler dans les airs, en criant " Ninpô, le torrent de lumière " ce qui aveugla l`attaquant. Elle fondit sur lui et lui assena un coup de pieds rotatif qui lui brisa la nuque. Il tomba au sol dans un mouvement lent et disgracieux.

Le jeune homme et son chien regardaient tour à tour leurs alliés et leur assaillant. Ne sachant que dire et que faire. La femme se tourna vers lui en souriant et lui dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de son amie. En effet, la jeune blonde s'était évanouie et du sang coulait le long de son menton signe d'une probable hémorragie interne.

Une explosion se fit entendre et deux autres personnes arrivèrent. Encore une fois, un homme - qui portait un homme visiblement un mort sur son épaule - et une jeune femme. Cette dernière portait une cape et il ne pouvait voir son visage. Pourtant il songea qu'elle avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot, ce furent ses compagnons qui parlèrent.

- Enchantée ! Mon nom est Hikari.

- Moi, je suis Arashi, lança le premier des hommes.

- Oni.

- Euh. Enchanté. Moi c'est Inuzuka Kiba et voici Yamanaka Ino.

- Je vais vite la soigner, ça devrait aller vite. Elle a un poumon de perforé et sa cheville est foulée.

Il lança un coup d'oeil rapide à celle qui ne s'était pas présenté. Il était sûr de la connaître. Mais elle ne semblait rien faire pour l'aider. Le plus grand des hommes, celui qui avait dit s'appeler Oni tourna la tête vers elle et prit la parole dans un dialecte qui lui était inconnu.

Elle acquiesça plusieurs fois sans jamais prononcer un mot.

- Vous êtes des ninjas de Konoha n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Kiba.

- Cool ! Nous aussi on va là-bas.

- Arashi!

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Ta gueule!

Leurs autres compagnons se contentèrent d'ignorer leurs disputes, sûrement habitués. Il soigna son chien qui prit Ino sur lui, puis ils se mirent en marches tous ensembles.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village et se séparèrent. Kiba emmenant son amie à l`hôpital, les autres allant rencontrer l'Hokage.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le bureau du chef du village, les deux jeunes femmes en tête. Leur arrivée attira l'attention et toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à les regarder, les yeux exorbités.

- Hime-sama. Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller?

- Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas?

- Et bien... Je veux dire que vous êtes une ancienne de ce village. Vous n'avez pas peur que les gens vous reconnaissent.

- Je sais parfaitement qu'ils vont me reconnaître.

- Mais... Et leurs réactions?

- On verra bien, répondit la chef d'équipe en souriant. Va voir la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec le kimono là-bas. Dis lui qu'une vieille connaissance veut voir l'Hokage.

- Bien.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil de sous sa capuche pour voir si elle reconnaissait certaines personnes. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux visages parmi les ninjas de Konoha. Sûrement des jeunes avec leurs senseï et qui attendaient une petite mission à effectuer. Elle remarqua un ou deux visages familiers. Kurenaï, avec ce qui était très certainement sa nouvelle équipe. Elle devait avoir accouché depuis un certains temps déjà. Etait-ce une fille ou un garçon? Elle vit aussi Shikamaru accompagné de Temari, encore en train de se prendre la tête apparemment. Son amie arriva devant elle. Elle la détailla de plus près, des cheveux blonds platines, de grands yeux gris, un corps fin et musclé mis en valeur par son kimono en soie blanche avec sur le coté le signe de leur équipe. Hikari était la première qu'elle avait rencontrée durant son périple. A moitié perdue et affamée. Dotée d'un fort caractère, elle lui avait demandée de la nourriture et l'avait suivie partout. Jusqu'à se faire accepter pour ses dons hors du commun et sa fidélité.

- L'hokage accepte de nous recevoir. Elle a paru surprise vis-à-vis de ce que vous m'avez demandé de dire. Je suis presque sûre qu'au moment où je vous parle, elle est en train de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour savoir qui vous êtes.

- Elle pense sûrement que je suis morte. Comme tout le monde.

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes partie?

- Cinq ans. Depuis très longtemps. Et je ne reconnais pas ce village.

- Il a été détruit il y a plusieurs années de cela non?

- Oui, presque juste après mon départ.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le paysage qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à travers les baies vitrées. Même si tout avait été reconstruit à l'identique, elle ne reconnaissait pas ce villages. Trop d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. Elle vit Kiba arriver, recouvert en partie de bandages. Il les remarqua, et s'avança vers eux en silence. Il remercia Hikari d'avoir sauvé son amie. Quelqu'un s'élança vers eux. Elle reconnut Temari qui traînait Shikamaru par une manche.

- Alors cette mission? Et où est Ino? T'as quand même pas osé laisser ta copine dans la forêt.

- Ino est à l'hôpital. Il y a eu un problème lors de la mission, répondit-il. Merci beaucoup à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers le groupe de quatre personnes.

- De rien mec.

Pendant ce temps là, Shikamaru regardait avec attention le petit groupe qui avait monopolisé toute l'attention. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme mystérieuse. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sembla se raviser et finit par lancer un "Bonjour Shikamaru-kun". Il ouvrit la bouche, prononça silencieusement un mot avant de sourire. Il rigola silencieusement, provoquant l'étonnement chez ses compagnons.

- Tu la connais? Demanda Temari avant de lancer un regard vers l'inconnue. Qui es-tu?

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire. Avant de tourner la tête vers la porte du bureau de l'hokage. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme en sortit en appelant le nom d'Hikari. Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller blablater un peu. Hime-sama?

- Oui, je pense aussi.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Chaque personne présente les regardait avec soin, presque époustouflé par la puissance qui se dégageait de ces inconnus. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de l`'Hokage du Village de Konoha. Celle-ci tourna son visage vers les arrivants. Son regard était des plus curieux, elle se doutait bien que la "vieille connaissance" était la personne dont ne pouvait voir le visage. C'était probablement une femme et quelqu'un d'assez jeune. Moins de vingt ans. Elle portait une cape blanche sur laquelle figurait le symbole de l'infini.

- Bonjour "vieille connaissance", dit-elle avec humour.

La jeune femme attrapa les pans de sa capuche et abaissa cette dernière lentement et avec une grâce toute particulière. Au même moment, elle effectua une sorte de sifflement strident. Elle finit de découvrir sa tête mais son visage était toujours caché par sa longue chevelure.

- Bonjour, Tsunade-sama.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le visage de son interlocutrice. "Impossible ! Shizuko !"

Merci à tous d'avoir choisi de lire cette fiction. J'ai écrit la partie I des aventures de Shizuko en 2008 (il y a donc très longtemps ^^). Aujourd'hui j'ai choisi de continuer la partie II. J'avais énormément aimé travailler sur cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (et je les attends même avec impatience) dans la mesure où elles sont un minimum constructive. J'espère poster le plus souvent possible.

Bises à tous !

Lyra


End file.
